


Powdered Donuts

by Nipgloss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, More tags will be added when I upload new chapters, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Throat Fucking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipgloss/pseuds/Nipgloss
Summary: Reaper's your new dealer and you're in deep, kid! (sort of AU)





	Powdered Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Just uploading chapter 1 for now, a few more are in the works but this has been rolling around in my WIPs for a while so I figured I would do something with it.
> 
> Plug / dealer = Drug dealer  
> Quaaludes / 'ludes / Methaqualone = Sedative pill that's usually mixed with fentanyl when being made for recreational use. High is a combination of euphoria, relaxation and pleasant drowsiness.

A sharp pain pierced the back of your head and your eyes slowly came into focus. Slightly moldy tile? check. Signature turtle bath mat? check. Loud as hell neighbors stomping upstairs? check. These elements combined helped you quickly registered the room around you as the bathroom in your apartment, though you were struggling to piece together how you got there. Fuck you thought Those ‘ludes hit me hard. You pushed yourself up into a sitting position, taking in a deep breath as your senses took their time to wake up. You rubbed your eyes and scooted yourself back against the tub behind you, attempting to steady yourself. The tub was freezing against your back and the sudden chill jolted your senses to attention. With them came the inevitable nausea.

  
“Benefits of passing out in the bathroom I guess” you humoured outloud as you heaved yourself up and over the rim of the toilet bowl, brushing your hair out of your face. The bile that came from your stomach was an awful mixture of whatever cheap food you ate the night before as well as the hard liquor you downed the pills you took with.

After expunging all the contents of your stomach, you closed the lid and pulled yourself up into a standing position. Your head burned and the rest of your body felt like absolute shit. Like everything else in your apartment at the moment, the tank lever was chilling to the touch and you scolded yourself for being such a cheapskate when it came to heating your place. After the toilet had let out it’s telltale gurgle, you stepped to the side to position yourself in front of the sink and glanced into the mirror that hung above it. Unsurprisingly, you looked as bad as you felt. Dark bags hung heavy under your eyes and your skin looked pale as a sheet, nothing too permanent though, much to your relief. You shivered again, spurring you to reach for the fuzzy robe that hung from the door next to you. You and that robe had been through a lot together, a lot of good trips, and a lot of bad ones, but you usually didn’t remember those anyway. You put your arms through and tied the waist rope around you before you turned back around towards the mirror to continue tidying yourself up. As you studied your hair and concluded that you needed a cut, the electric clock that sat on one of your shelves caught your attention; it read 10:34 PM.

 _Shit! My shift is in less than 30 minutes!_ you realized. You worked at a diner down the street from your apartment, a real dinky joint called “Big Sal’s 24/7”. While it certainly wasn’t glamorous, it paid enough to support your rent and… _other_ habits, no one asked questions, and the hours let you continue to lead your mostly nocturnal lifestyle. The main downside was that Big Sal himself was a major hard-ass and he would fire you for sure this time if you were late again. You turned to face yourself back in the mirror to make a mental list of everything you had to do before heading out and you figured a shower was much overdue. Turning towards the tub, you walked on tip toes across the ceramic tile to avoid as much contact as possible with the cold surface. The turtle bath mat that you had for years sat on the ground smiling up at you, cheery as ever. It was old and all of the soft fuzz had been matted down from repeated use but you couldn’t bring yourself to toss it. You stepped onto the shell of the mat and moved aside your shower curtain, reaching for the knob to turn on the water and quickly retracted it as the cold water splashed your arm and wet your robe. You chucked it off into your practically full laundry basket as you waited for the water to heat up and removed your boxers in preparation for your shower. Testing the water revealed that it was still cold prompting you to stand in your spot for several moments longer waiting for it to heat up, studying the bathroom you had already seen more times than you could count. As your eyes trailed down, lost in thought, a spider fighting the water near the drain caught your attention. So helpless and so close to it’s doom, legs splayed out and thrashing in a panic.

“Yeah, I feel you buddy” you said in a sympathetic tone, not wanting to watch it suffer any longer but also not wanting to come into contact with it. You were glad that the water was taking care of it. It was safe to say there were times you knew how that felt; sitting around, egging on your own doom as those in your life simply watched, hoping for you to get better but not wanting to help you. It’s not like you wanted to end up a 20-something drug addict, living paycheck to paycheck but here you were. Sure, getting clean seemed nice but going cold turkey wasn’t an option and you sure as hell didn’t have 5-star private resort rehab clinic money.

 _I should have paid attention to those stupid D.A.R.E. classes_ came your thoughts again, pushing the spider out of your mind. This thought almost made you laugh at yourself, it was so stupid and cliche. A druggie boyfriend comes into your life and tempts you into trying these **_great new drugs!_** and before you know it, you’re hooked and he's nowhere to be seen. Your hate for your ex burned fervently within but you had been down this track of thought enough times to know it would only anger you pointlessly, nothing you could change now. Steam from the shower began to engulf your legs and you shook the resentment from your mind. Before stepping into the white tub you looked back at the drain but the spider was gone.

* * *

One skin-scalding shower and several much needed Dramamines later, you were off to your job. It was mid-fall and of course you forgot your coat as you hurried out the door. The cold night air nipped at your skin and you huddled your arms around your uniformed body to obtain any semblance of warmth you could. The neon lights of the diner shone brightly ahead and for once, you had motivation to walk through the front doors of the place to start your shift, warmth. You distracted yourself from the discomfort by thinking about the tips that you could earn tonight. If it was slow, you’d have to put what you got aside to pay for rent but if you got lucky, you’d shoot your plug a text and hopefully meet up with him after your shift. The thought excited you and you quickened your pace; coming down from this mornings high felt like shit and you couldn’t wait to be over it already. The 5 hour shift in front of you was daunting however and as you approached the glass doors of the establishment, you could already see Big Sal peering at you from behind the counter. You checked your watch: 11:03PM, shit. You pressed one of the doors open gingerly and gave Big Sal a sheepish grin, hoping he’d let you off easy.

“Meet me in the kitchen” he uttered before turning around and pushing through to the kitchens, stifling all hope you had. You slinked off behind the counter, grinning at a pair of older women who sat several booths down on the other side of the diner. One waved back politely while the other frowned before leaning in and telling her dining partner something you had no hope of catching. You pressed it from your mind and trudged through the hinged doors of the kitchen.

Sal was standing by the large fridge, arms crossed, tapping his foot, red as a beet. He had it out for you this time.  
  
“Ay yai yai, Y/N, how many times do I have to tell you this!? Early is on time and on time is-”  
  
“Late, I know” You cut him off from his usual spiel. He continued, taking little note of your interruption  
  
“-and this isn’t even on time, this is just regular ol’ late!”. The line cooks working several feet away from you kept their eyes down but it was evident that they were listening to his scolding.  
“I would really be doin’ myself a great justice firin’ your ass, what’s your excuse this time? Dead grandmother? Sprained ankle?” he questioned in a sarcastic tone. You really didn’t want to get into it with him right now, the craving to get high was already seeping into you, god you had gotten bad.  
  
“Look, uh, sir, I’m really really sorry, I’ve just had a lot going on and- and- I just… please. I really need this job” your resolve slowly melted away as you looked up at him, attempting to give him the most pity-inducing look you could, it felt cheap, but you really did need the money.  
  
He grumbled to himself, appearing to weigh the possibilities in his mind before rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head. The air between the two of you was tense and you bit your lip to ease your nerves. If you lost this job you wouldn’t be able to pay a visit to your dealer until you got a new job. Or eat. Or pay rent. _Pssh, details_ you thought to yourself.  
  
“Fine, but this is the last time, next time I’m canning you for real!” he groused at you, breaking the tense silence. His threats were usually hollow but you wouldn’t take any chances.  
  
“Thank you, sir, you won’t regret it” you assured, flashing him a toothy grin.  
  
He murmered “Fuckin’ junkie” under his breath before turning and walking out the kitchen doors. You heard him greet several customers outside which was your queue to dawn your name tag and take some orders.

* * *

The night was for the most part, uneventful, mostly people getting off or heading to their night shifts and a few regulars. Tips could definitely have been worse but you were out of it tonight. Your mind kept flashing back to when you might be able to talk to your dealer and the exhaustion from being strung out showed on your face. The only memorable thing was the ravings of an old man who had come in close to the end of your shift yelling something or another about a cloaked figure roaming the streets. At the time, you simply nodded and smiled, pouring him a cup of tea to soothe his nerves before moving to a less erratic customer. You brushed it off as nothing, after all, you had much more important things to worry about. You were meeting your plug just a few alleyways down from where you were and he said he had something new for you to try, and the prospect of feeling a solid high again motivated you to shuffle through the night.

It was 3am, which wasn’t an unusual time for you two to be meeting but it did mean that the streets were eerily quiet. They were usually safe, but something about it gave you the creeps tonight. You brushed it off as the letting that old man get to you, and continued to the alley that lay between a pharmacy and a private practice doctor’s office, sort of ironic if you thought about it. Your dealer was known for being a little bit jumpy (you supposed he never read the golden rule of not sampling the merchandise) so you prepared yourself to call out before turning into the alley to avoid scaring the shit out of him. As you inhaled to provide yourself with the needed breath, a sour scent filled your nose and lungs. It hung heavy in the air and you coughed at the unexpected harshness of it. Sure it was an alleyway but this was a different level of putrid. Still, sweet sweet release laid within the thick cloud of awful scent and you were not going to let some simple sensory interruptions stop you from getting it.

As you turned into the alley, the site before you caused you to gasp. Your dealer was there alright, but he was laid out on the ground in several pieces. You froze, taking in the entire scene in front of you, one gruesome detail at a time. His limbs lay detached in a pile to the right of his head, which lay face up, eyes wide open. Your eyes traced more of the floor around him until you found the rest of him. His torso lay in the middle of the alley, and had a gaping hole right in the middle. On the right side of his abdomen was a large portion of him that seemed to decayed. “What the fuck??” you shouted, unaware of the volume that you had reached. Morbid curiosity overrid your instincts telling you to get the fuck out of there and you took a step closer towards the deformed side of the torso. It was unlike anything you had scene before, it looked almost supernatural and you assumed this was what had produced the terrible scent. Whatever he was carrying had gotten him in trouble and you sure as hell didn’t want to experience his final moments. You slowly backed away from the scene, senses heightened, placing on foot behind the other at a time. Your back hit something large and solid behind you. Your began to turn to see it but large gloved hand found itself over your mouth and another wrapped around your waist keeping you in place. “Now” came a raspy voice from the figure behind you;

“You’re going to tell me why you’re here and I’m going to decide whether or not I’m going to kill you”. Your mind raced, was this some kind of turf war? Should you lie and say you’re just an innocent bystander? But a customer has value, a witness that could go babbling to the police doesn’t so you settled on telling the truth. He removed the hand from your mouth and you fought hard to find your voice.

“Drugs!” you choked out. You cringed at how it came out and elaborated “I came to buy from my dealer, well, the guy that used to be my dealer”.

The man’s grip loosened around you and he removed himself from behind you. You swiveled around to catch a glimpse of your assailant. Holy shit that old man wasn’t crazy was your first thought. You marveled as you took in the figure in front of you. He was tall, built strong and covered head to toe in black armor and dressings, save for his face which was obscured by a bone colored mask. He crossed his arms and let out a “tsk”. His voice was much more relaxed now;

“Why didn’t you say so sooner? Your friend here….” he motioned to the body on the ground “was getting a little greedy with his cuts, taking too much product for himself. This area is ...under new management". You nodded, unsure what to reply with, but your body was screaming for a hit of something, anything. “You just gonna stand there or are you gonna ask for something?” he asked in annoyance.

“Oh... right" The entire situation was... odd to say the least and it took you a moment to process the fact that you were really about to buy drugs from this guy. "I prefer methaqualone but I’m really in the market for whate-”

“$100 for 15 pills, that’s the minimum” he cut you off

“$100? what? My old guy did me for $50”

“$100 or no deal. Like I said, new management". He crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side, waiting on a response.

Assuming he bumped all the prices, you’d be in trouble. You’d made a solid $34 in tips tonight and if everything had doubled, you were out of luck but you weren’t ready to show all your cards yet.  
  
“Look dude, fuck the minimum, just give me 5 and I’ll be out of your hair” you weren’t going to be so easily pushed around.

In a split second, he was flush against you, hand gripping your jaw, squeezing your cheeks together in a painful manner.

“No, you look, _dude_ , my product, my rules” ...or maybe you would be.

You winced at the pain of sharp claws digging into your cheeks. “Look at you, so desperate to get high... pathetic.” he scorned as he turned your face to the side, taking in your features. He held you still for a moment before emitting a light chuckle which made your blood run cold. “You know….” he started again “...you’re pretty cute for a druggie”. _Ouch._

“Fine, if this fucked up little junkie can’t pay, he has to _pay_ ”.

Before your mind could fully process what he meant, he unexpectedly released your face and you dropped down to your knees. You reached for your cheeks, rubbing where they had been gripped and wincing at the pain you found there. Blood began to run down the side of your face and dotted the floor below you. As you attempted to soothe yourself, the cloaked man placed one foot on each side of your knees prompting you to look up. The meaning of his words soaked in as he reached for his belt and began to work on the buckle. Your thoughts raced at the situation you found yourself in. Did you really want to suck this guys dick for a couple of pills? Not really, but you really really needed them, your body was aching for them and you just witnessed what happened to the last guy that tried to get one over on him.

You glanced up at him hesitantly as he unzipped his pants, trying to avoid what would usually be considered eye contact. His bulge was already evident through his undergarments and you swallowed hard, nervous for what would come next.

“Open up and show me how bad you want those pills” he commanded, placing his cock in his hand and positioning it on your lips. You jerked your head back and started spitting out words faster than your mind could process them.

“Whoa, hey, slow down, I don’t ne-” He stepped closer, placing a hand behind your head and holding it in place.

“Open. Up.” he commanded again, sounding even more agitated.

You yielded and parted your lips slightly and the pre-cum that lay on his head quickly met your mouth. Timidly, you bought your tongue forward to lap it up and opened your mouth wider, slowly bringing in the tip in. Your gatekeeper let out little indication of satisfaction besides slightly angling his hips forward towards you, letting you know he wanted you to take more. You wrapped your lips around the entirety of the tip obediently and began to bob your head slowly, taking it in and out of your mouth and working it over with your tongue. With each stroke, you took his girth deeper and deeper into your mouth until it was verging on your throat. Still nothing from the man as you began to work your tongue harder. Only upon you removing the shaft entirely from your mouth and licking from the base to the tip did he show any response, and it wasn’t positive. He let out a bored sigh and placed the hand that was holding your head still in your hair to yank you off of him.

“I’m not convinced” he asserted.

You yelped as he dragged you to the wall adjacent to the two of you and shoved you against it. Your shirt was pushed up as you slid down, the brick scratched against your back and your ass hit the ground hard. He stepped over your legs again and squatted down to be almost eye level with you.

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be, I’d hate to ruin that nice face of yours”.

You gulped and looked back at your old dealer, this guy wasn’t fucking around. He placed the tips of his claws on your cheeks and pushed your gaze back to him, irritating where he had dug into already. You froze under his gaze and with one hand, he reached down to his cock and began pumping it. With his other, he continued to trace down your neck until he reached the collar of your shirt. He lifted his hand up and bought it back up under your top, dragging his claws up your skin until he reached one of your nipples. He paused for a moment before he pinched down causing you to yelp out in pain and his strokes quickened as he let out a gravely moan. He was getting off on your pain and fear.

“God you’re fucked up” you said in rebellion.

He pinched down harder.

“Feeling brave, are we? Let’s put that mouth to better use”

He gave your nipple one last squeeze before he stood, allowing his dick to be level with your mouth.

“Tell me how bad you want me to fuck that mouth of yours” he enjoined, eagerness evident in his breath. You really didn’t want him to “fuck your mouth” at all but you also didn’t want to find out what else he had in store. _Fuck Fuck Fuck, fine, path of least resistance_ spoke the logical side of your brain as the other half was begging for a hit.

“Fuck my mouth… uh…” you began, stopping as soon as you realized you didn’t know what to call him. He hadn’t alluded to a name of any sort so you resorted to looking up at him, hoping he’d catch your drift and you wouldn’t have to ask in a serious moment.

“Reaper. Don’t make me regret telling you” he said. You were forced you to stifle a scoff. The comedy of it almost temporarily made you forget the direness of the situation you were in before you kicked back into survival mode and remembered the task at hand.

“Reaper… I want you to fuck my mouth” you said in a bashful manner.

“Say please”

“Please fuck my mouth Reaper!” you said hastily, hoping a change in tone would be enough to satisfy him. The prying of your jaw by his hand indicated it had. He took another step closer to you, forcing his hard cock into your mouth. As he slowly pushed in, you attempted to fight back, blocking it from plunging deeper with your tongue and tightening your jaw. His body tensed up and he retracted again, looking down at you and tightening his grip. You yanked away from his hand in panic, trying to buy yourself more time before he ravaged your throat

“You little rat!” he almost yelled, his voice rife with anger.

You attempted to scoot away from him and put some distance between the two of you but he was too quick. A heavily armored knee pushed itself into your shoulder, pinning you to the wall and causing severe pain again. Your filter grew thinner and your irritability heightened each minute you went without a fix. This was working against you quickly, and without putting much thought into it, you yelled back at him

“Cut it out, jerk off”.

He removed his knee from your shoulder and quickly plunged his steel toed boot into your groin, causing you to cry out and grasp yourself. The pain filled your lower abdomen and he took the opportunity to drag you forward and place you on your knees in front of him.

“Shut up and behave or you’re going to make me wish I did kill you”.

He placed his thumb between your lips, prying them open. Once inside your mouth, he pushed in until the digit rested on your tongue, pinning it in place. At this you went silent and sat still, this wasn’t worth your life. You relaxed your mouth and looked up at him timidly, penitence in your eyes. If it worked on Big Sal, it was worth a shot with Reaper too, after all, he did say you were cute.

His pressure on your tongue relaxed slightly and he continued at a lower volume,

“Now, are you going to be a good boy and let me use you? You want those pills, don’t you?”

You blinked and let an obedient “uh huh” before he retracted his finger from your mouth. You didn’t dare close it as he positioned himself to throat fuck you again.

“You should be grateful, you get to have something shoved in you that isn’t a needle or pill”

He left you little time to protest before he shoved the entirety of his girth into your mouth and down your throat in one smooth motion. The size of it was overwhelming and you gagged on it as he held it in place for several agonizing seconds. You tried to find anything to distract yourself so you stared at the brick wall to your right, counting the rows as Reaper pulled back, allowing you to breath. You greedily gulped in air around his cock. Before you were ready, he shoved it back in your throat and let out a deep groan. _God I’m going to need some of those pills for real now_ you thought. He quickened his pace, pushing his cock in and out of your throat in rapid succession, eliciting more obscene gags and coughs from you and causing your throat to tighten around his shaft even more. His pace was blistering and you were barely able to catch your breath in between strokes.

“Good… work for it, kid” came his voice from above you.

He gripped the sides of your head hard and pulled you forward, lowering you fully onto his cock and locking you in with a hand behind your head. His commanding voice rang out again

“Look at me, slut”

You did as you were told and looked up at him, searching for any sign of a gaze back but your eyes settled on the black pits of his mask when you couldn’t find one. Upon this, he let out another groan and lifted your head up slightly before pushing it back down. You could feel his pulse raise as you looked up at him, tears in your eyes from the pain.

“This is all you’ll ever be good for, being a warm hole for your dealer.”

His hard breathing from behind his mask became noticeable as his strokes became more and more erratic.

“Look at you, down on your knees in an alleyway, letting anyone fuck you just to get a fix, deplorable”

He let out several more groans and pulled you off his dick, allowing you to gulp in air again. You fell forward, collapsing onto his legs, throat rubbed raw and body exhausted.

“I’m not done with you yet” he pushed you back up into an upright position with one knee and rubbed his slick cock against your face before pushing it back into your throat.

“Get ready, you little drug whore”

You pushed back, attempting to get air before he finished in your throat but he didn’t budge. Instead, he pushed down harder and reached under your chin with his free hand to jack himself off through your throat. The feeling of being completely full was overwhelming and your vision became blurry from the overload in your throat. After several harsh tugs he let out a loud grunt and you felt his warm cum seeping down the back of your throat, causing you to choke again.

“Swallow it all, bitch”

He held your head still for several moments more, making sure you had taken all of his cum before abruptly pushing you off. You tumbled backwards and inhaled sharply, breath catching on the warm seed that remained in your throat causing you to sputter as you tried to get air. You let out several more deep coughs and spit his cum onto the ground next to you.

“Disappointing” he chided.

You looked up at him as he tucked himself away and produced a bag in front of you that held a dozen or so Quaaludes.

“Finally…” you said, voice cracking as you did. You helped yourself up and reached for the bag that was dangled in front of you, ready to slam the entire thing and forget about the events that had just occurred but right as your fingers grazed the plastic of the bag, Reaper quickly ripped it back.

“Cash first.”

_Was he fucking serious?_

“Fuck you mean cash first? I paid already asshole!” you quickly retorted as you lunged forward, reaching for the bag. You managed to snag a corner but something cold and hard pressed against your stomach. You swallowed hard and without relinquishing your grip, you glanced down to see a massive silver shotgun pressed into your stomach. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ you wondered, mind in a panic, causing you to freeze in place. He pressed the gun further into your stomach and slid the corner out of your hand.

“You think that covered the cost? You can’t be serious”.

At this you backed off the gun and took a step back. As much as you wanted to tell him to go fuck himself and knee him in the groin, you had invested a lot into this bag. He latched the shotgun to his belt and bought his hand up between the two of you, palm open.

“Fine. You win” you said in defeat, reaching into your pocket and producing the tips you had earned that night. You slapped the roll into his hand hard and he let of a mocking “hmph” while quirking his head back. He then unfurled the bills and quickly thumbed through them with a silver claw before tucking it somewhere in his cloak. “Well?” you said expectantly. Your head was killing you and it was still cold as hell out, you were not going to put up with any more bullshit, even if this bullshit wielded shotguns large enough to punch a massive hole through your torso. Reaper tossed the bag of drugs up towards your direction. You reached out and caught them in both hands, this was a long time coming and you weren’t going to waste a moment. He watched you intently as you unzipped the bag and grabbed a pill before gathering spit in your mouth and dry swallowing it. The man in front of you let out a chuckle before turning on his heels and walking out the alleyway.

As he reached the end he stopped and looked back. “I’ll be seeing you again soon, Y/N.”

You were relieved to see him go until his sentence struck you. “Wait, how the fuck do you know my name?” Your mind traced through the last hour or so of interaction with him, unpleasant as it was, and no mention of your name coming up came to memory.

“Adorable uniform by the way” he shouted back as he disappeared around the corner out of sight.

You looked down at your attire. Yep, there was your uniform alright, name tag and all, it hadn’t even dawned on you that you were still wearing it. You stood in place for a moment, taking in the night around you as you waited for the effects of the first pill to set in until the stench of the body hit your nose again and you decided you wanted to be as far away from this alleyway as possible. As you trudged towards your apartment you mumbled to yourself

“...I have to find a new dealer”


End file.
